


Midnight

by panicatthemarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grounding, Love, Midnight, Nightmares, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthemarvel/pseuds/panicatthemarvel
Summary: Sleep is interrupted by nightmares somewhere in the night and sometime in the dark.Could be read as reader or original female character. Really this could be read as any gender. Your choice!





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you've been following my other work (which is still untitled), you'll know updates will be coming in a month or so. That being said, here's a short blurb I wrote a while ago, which I just polished up to post.  
> Also I suck at titles.  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

I wake suddenly and silently. No screaming, no gasping for air. My breath is caught in my throat and I suffer silently, taking deep breaths before sitting up slowly. I stand, moving as gently as possible. The cool air blowing through the window beckons me; my feet move of their own accord and carry me to the balcony. I rest my hands on the wall and lean against it, still breathing deeply. The night air is cold against my skin, but it clears my lungs and slows my heartbeat.

A robe is draped over my shoulders, followed by arms wrapping loosely, yet securely, around my waist.

"Nightmare?" The owner of the deep voice rests his chin on my shoulder lightly. I take a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Five things you can see,"

The dark blue sky, the building across from us, the cars parked on the street, the robe around my shoulders, the goosebumps on my skin.

"Four things you can touch,"

The concrete ledge, the fabric of my shorts, the cold floor under my feet, his arms around my stomach.

"Three things you can hear,"

A siren in the distance, the brisk midnight wind, the soft whirring of his arm.

"Two things you can smell,"

The distinct city air and the lasting scent of Bucky's cologne.

"One thing you can taste,"

The lingering mint from my toothpaste.

My heartbeat slows and my breathing regulates.

"Better?" One more deep breath. "Yeah. Thanks."

Bucky unwinds his arms from my waist and takes a hold of my hand, guiding me back inside.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." He lays down first, holding up the sheets for me to lay under. After the blankets are draped back over us, he gently pulls me into his arms, comforting but not overbearing. With that I fall back asleep, lulled by the beating of his heart.

Steady, consistent, soothing.

**Author's Note:**

> The technique Bucky uses is called grounding: it's usually used for panic or anxiety attacks. It helps ground you in the moment and bring you back to earth. In case anyone was curious.


End file.
